


Tage wie dieser

by Ysilme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absurde, merkwürdige und manchmal komische Begebenheiten aus meinem Alltag - alle selbst erlebt, nichts davon ist erfunden. Erzählt aus der Sicht meines Alter Ego "Die Hexe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tage wie dieser

 

Es gibt Tage, da verstehe ich, warum Menschen Amok laufen.

17 Uhr, großer Supermarkt in süddeutscher Kleinstadt, es ist alles andere als voll und die Hexe rechnet damit, den moderaten Einkauf für die nächsten paar Tage rasch abwickeln zu können. Mit im Gepäck sind fünf Glas Milchpfand, die sie mangels Einkaufswagen (lohnt sich heute nicht) vorher noch abgeben möchte.

Also führen die Schritte zu den beiden richtig großen Pfandautomaten. Toller Luxus, sowas, man muß nie auf Personal warten und in dem Supermarkt, der nicht zu den preisgünstigsten gehört, sind die auch so gut wie nie voll.

Wenn nicht - ja wenn es nicht ein Tag wie dieser wäre. Immer unwillkommen, immer unerfreulich, aber manchmal holen sie einen doch ein.

Automat eins hatte ein Druckerproblem - hat die Hexe noch nie miterlebt, aber das kann vorkommen, das Personal ist bereits gerufen und man stellt sich eben geduldig an. Aus Erfahrung weiß man, daß das Personal des Marktes schnell und effektiv arbeitet.  
Automat zwei jedoch - hat etwas vor sich stehen, das die Haare der Hexe zu Berge stehen läßt.

Zwei Wesen des weiblichen Geschlechts, _sehr_ blond, wenn auch ohne weitere Klischeeattribute, auch wenn die Kleidung das Vorhandensein selbiger vortäuschen soll. Offenbar zusammengehörend und bewaffnet mit zweien dieser Getränkemarkt-Einkaufswagen. Der eine turmhoch beladen mit mindestens 12 leeren Kästen Wasser, Cola, Fanta und ein paar umzugskartongroßen Plastikkisten, der andere mit weiteren Kisten derselben Art nebst ein paar entsprechenden Pappkartons. Gefüllt mit - Flaschen. Bierflaschen vor allem, aber auch einem Sammelsurium aller möglichen anderen Pfand- oder Nichtpfandflaschen.

In dem Moment piepst Automat zwei verzweifelt auf und streckt die Waffen - ihm ist schlecht, schlichtweg überfressen.  
Der Hexe graust es - erst ungefähr ein Drittel der blonden Fracht ist entladen, der Mitarbeiter noch nicht da. Zurück zum Auto gehen, Pfand heute nicht abgeben? Aber ha, da kommt der Mitarbeiter! Also behält man den inzwischen kostbaren zweiten Platz in der nun endlosen Schlange und harrt geduldig.

Der Mitarbeiter kämpft erst eine Weile mit Automat eins, der sich solidarisch zeigt und den Ausdruck verweigert. Gemeinsam ist man stark, und mit dem Kumpel hat er schon so manche Flut gestemmt.  
Nach längerem Bitten, Betteln aka Fummeln, Papier raus- und reinnehmen, Codes eintippen etc. ist er doch zur Weiterarbeit zu bewegen, sodaß die Hexe balidgst ihr Leergut loswird und weiterfliegen kann - im Ohr noch den Austausch der zwei blonden Schab - äh Schönen, von wegen so eine Sauerei, immer dasselbe, egal wo man hinkomme, jetzt sei man extra nicht beim Billigsupermarkt, wo das immer passiert...

Einige Zeit später sind die Einkäufe beisammen, die Hexe begibt sich zur Kasse. Nanu, Kassenstau? Ein Blick nach links - aha, mehrere Mitarbeiter sind verzweifelt damit beschäftigt, den Inhalt von ungefähr zehn großen Bierkästen in Pappkartons zu verteilen, weil es einfach nicht vorgesehen ist, daß so viele Flaschen auf einmal lose abgegeben werden - ein weiterer Mitarbeiter für die Kasse ist erstmal nicht entbehrlich.  
Also wieder angestellt und geduldig gewartet, es nützt ja doch nichts.

Warum geht das aber nicht weiter da vorne? Neugierig geworden reckt man den Kopf, um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Das darf doch nicht - doch, ganz vorne stehen triumphierend die beiden Automatenquälerinnen und zählen Groschen und Pfennige aufs Band - beziehnungsweise natürlich Centstücke diverser Größe. Einmal blitzt sogar ein Euro hervor, doch stolz bemühen sich die beiden Ausnahmegestalten, die Differnez zu ihrem Pfandautomatenjackpot aus der Kleinstgeldkasse zu begleichen, um auch ja das gesamte Wechselgeld loszuwerden. Dagegen ist ja im Prinzip auch nichts einzuwenden, denkt man noch, bis der Blick auf die Kasse fällt... 14 Euro irgendwas, in Groschen...

Daß man aber auch nie eine Waffe dabeihat, wenn man sie mal brauchen könnte...

oOoOo


	2. Maximaler Effekt mit wenig Aufwand

Draußen wird es warm, die Vögel singen und bei Ikea gibt es Gartenmöbel. Die Hexe hat kurzerhand beschlossen, nach einem gemütlichen und notebooktauglichen Terassen-Chill-Möbel zu suchen und machte sich auf, den Menschen- und Automassen zu trotzen - gespannt, was ihr diesmal wohl an Dümmsten Anzunehmenden Ikeabesuchern über den Weg läuft.

Die Einfahrt des schwedischen Möbelhauses meines Vertrauens erreicht man direkt von einem Kreisverkehr aus, in den gleich daneben auch eine Autobahnausfahrt mündet. Immer gut besucht, das Teil, man muß schon ein bißchen aufpassen, wenn man das nicht so kann mit dem Kreisvekehr.

Hat man den Kreisverkehr verlassen, muß man sich in Sekundenschnelle entscheiden: sofort rechts abbiegen auf den notorisch überfüllten, recht kleinen Parkplatz direkt vorm Möbelhaus, oder noch ca. 20m geradeaus und dann ab ins Parkhaus, in dem eigentlich immer Platz ist. Auch heute war auf Anhieb zu sehen, daß sämtliche vier Parkdecks offenbar leer waren.

Warum außer mir immer alle zuerst auf diesen Parkplatz fahren, auf dem immer Rückstau herrscht und man deshalb auch nicht einfach weiter ins Parkhaus fahren kann, werde ich wohl nie verstehen. Bin ja auch nur ein dummes Hexenweiblein, das ist mir entschieden zu hoch.  
Daß dieser Rückstau auch schon mal bis in die Einfahrt reicht, kann an Samstagen oder in der Vorweihnachtszeit vorkommen, heute war es jedoch nur der ganz normale Rückstau: zwei bis drei PKW auf der Abbiegespur, Geradeausfahrt ins Parkhaus war problemlos möglich. Und wenn man nicht ins Parkhaus will, kann man direkt daran vorbei zur Warenausgabe und zur hinteren Ausfahrt fahren.

Daher erschließt sich mir auch nicht im Geringsten, was den völlig Ortsfremnden geritten hat, der vor mir in die Abbiegespur einbog und erstmal eine Vollbremsung machte. Und da stand, während ich ins Parkhaus fuhr, das Auto abstellte und aus Neugier mal einen Blick auf den Parkplatz warf. Totales Chaos, wie nicht anders zu erwarten.

Trotzdem immer noch normal, wäre da nicht dieser total Ortsfremde gewesen... der Mann (ja, es war ein Mann) muß in Panik geraten sein ob der Länge der Schlange, die sich nicht bewegte, und fuhr rückwärts. Wäre nicht nötig gewesen, links ausscheren wäre gut gegangen. Er fuhr aber nicht nur rückwärts aus der Abbiegespur in die Einfahrt zurück, nein, er fuhr auch noch weiter... zügig, oder besser gesagt sogar richtig schnell rückwärts in den sehr belebten Kreisel... genau. Das konnte nicht gutgehen und ging auch nicht gut.

Quietschende Bremsen, mehrfaches Geknall, da die ganzen erwartungsvollen Ikeabesucher nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnten. Blechschaden beim Rückwärtsfahrer, Blechschaden bei dem armen Opfer, das nicht damit gerechnet hat, daß ihm da einer zügig rückwärts aus der Einfahrt entgegenkam, möglicherweise auch noch Blechschaden bei einem der PKWs dahinter, das konnte ich nicht mehr sehen. Der Kreisel natürlich im Handumdrehen komplett blockiert. Der Rückwärtsfahrer sprang aus dem Auto und hat das HB-Männchen gegeben, für mich als Zuschauer richtig unterhaltsam...

Was man mit ein bißchen Rückwärtsfahren so alles anstellen kann... faszinierend.


	3. Mysteriöser Stromausfall

Folgendes Mysterium hat mich eine Weile verfolgt.

Situation: Mein Rechner zuhause steht unterm Tisch, links davon auf dem Boden die zugehörige Steckdosenleiste. Morgens mache ich zuerst den Rechner an, schaue nach Mails und surfe ein bisschen rum, um erstmal ansprechbar zu werden. Dann gehe ich duschen und danach zurück an den Rechner, wenn ich nicht gleich wegmuß.

Eines Tages begab es sich, daß ich aus dem Bad kam und der Rechner aus war. Der Strom auch. Nanu? Muß wohl auf die Steckdosenleiste getreten sein im morgendlichen Tran. Also gut.  
Nächster Tag - gleiches Spiel, nach der Duschpause war der Rechner wieder aus. Zweimal derselbe Fehler? Komisch, aber man soll niemals nie sagen.

Das ging einige Zeit so - passierte aber nicht an jedem Tag, nur jeden zweiten oder dritten - selten genug, um es immer noch irgendwie am Rand plausibel zu finden, daß ich selbst die Ursache sein könnte, aber doch zu oft, um nichts zu unternehmen. Also habe ich mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung meines Gatten erstmal die Hardware untersucht - Steckdosenleiste erneuert, Netzteil geprüft, Kabel, Steckdosen vertauscht, schließlich den Rechner zum Fachmann getragen (wir sind keine großen Schrauber vor dem Herrn) und überprüfen lassen, ob da irgend etwas Kurzschlüsse verursachen kann (das gute Stück erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit beim kleinen guten Fachschrauber aus Wunscheinzelteilen zusammengebaut worden). Nix - alles war in Ordnung.

Dann war eines Tages unsere Heizung ausgefallen, wir hatten kein heißes Wasser und ich duschte an dem Tag mal nicht. Sitze also am Rechner und spüre plötzlich etwas weiches am Fuß. Nanu? Blick unter den Schreibtisch: eine unserer Katzen ist von der Wärme, die der PC-Lüfter von sich gibt, magisch angezogen, kommt an und setzt sich gemütlich davor. puff - richtig, mitten auf den Stromschalter... und sobald der Rechner aus war und wieder etwas abkühlte, zog sie wieder ab. Sollte das etwa?  
Am nächsten Tag habe ich den Badezimmerbesuch verschoben - und richtig, Katze kommt, setzt sich vor den Lüfter und auf die Steckdosenleiste. puff. Bleibt eine Weile sitzen und zieht dann wieder ab...

Die Katze hat das Ritual beibehalten, regelmäßig beim Lüfter vorbeizuschauen, und zwar immer ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach dessen Einschalten. Die Steckdosenleiste liegt natürlich längst woanders.


End file.
